


Nectar

by fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Fluff, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, They're a really hot couple pls look, Vaginal Sex, bound hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: It was a little sad, almost, that Crowe hadn't said what she wanted to do, yet Gladio was ready to say yes to almost anything.





	Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for GladCrowe and they deserve more attention because holy fuck.

__

    Gladio was already half hard in his jeans as Crowe kissed him while leading him into her bedroom. Her lips were smooth and plump, and he loved sucking the bottom one into his mouth to nibble on. The way her fists tightened in his hair and she pressed closer to him let him know how much she loved it too.

 

    "Okay - _mmh_ \- big boy, this comes off." She gasped, breaking the kiss first to tug Gladiolus's tank top over his head. He allowed the interruption, eager for any excuse to go shirtless.

 

    Her deep, chocolate brown eyes flicked down to see the rather obvious tent in his pants, then back up. Her mouth curled into a mischievous smile. It was a little sad, almost, that Crowe hadn't said what she wanted to do, yet Gladio was ready to say yes to almost anything.

 

    The spiced scent of her perfume, the silk of her wavy hair, and the warmth of her mouth against his were all enough to drive him crazy. He wanted her, he always did - he practically craved her.

 

    Gladio found himself perched on the edge of Crowe's bed, thumbing at the button of her cut-off short shorts as she slowly rocked her hips against his thigh. She caught him in another kiss, exploring and teasing. The Shield groaned against her lips as he felt the button come undone. He slipped his hand under the denim and rubbed her through her panties with his middle finger.

 

    Crowe let out a pleased whimper, urging Gladio to use more pressure. She allowed herself to grind against his finger for several seconds before climbing off and ordering him to the center of her bed.

 

    Gladio reclined on top of the covers, watching with keen eyes as Crowe shed her shorts and crawled onto the bed. She straddled his waist, reaching for some cloth hanging from the headboard. It was difficult for him to focus on much more than the white, low-cut cotton and lace panties in front of his face. He reached up and dragged his fingers between her legs, feeling how wet she already was through the thin fabric.

 

    "See, sneaky touches like that are exactly why I'm having to use these on you." Crowe said, looking down at him with a raised brow. She was holding two scarves, and she pulled the hand from between her legs, tying it safely, but securely to the rails of the headboard. Gladio lifted his other hand willingly to be tied next.

 

    His cock pulsed as Crowe lifted her shirt off, then opening the small clasp at the front of her bra. Her eyes caught his darkened, amber gaze and she rolled the straps off her shoulders before letting the garment fall away.

 

    Gladio licked his lips, wishing and aching to lavish her pert breasts with the attention they deserved. Instead, he had to watch helplessly as her hands came up to tease round, dark pink nipples, squeezing and rubbing until a small moan escaped her parted lips. Gladio used his legs as leverage to lift himself and Crowe, trying to remind her that he was still there and wanting.

 

    "Hangin' in there, champ?" Crowe smiled and reached back, cupping him through his jeans, and _gods_  he was so hard and he'd never hated pants so much in his _life_.

 

    "You gotta give me something, Crowe." Gladio groaned, rolling his hips up in hopes of finding some friction.

 

   "All you had to do was ask." She chuckled, undoing his belt and pants, then pulling down the zipper. That was all the freedom she gave him, though. There was already a dark spot in his underwear, soaked by precum.

 

    Gladio threw his head back with a half-groan, half-chuckle, "Oh, come _on_ , you're killing me!"

 

    Crowe giggled, shaking her head and stretching so she could kiss him, "Alright, looks like we need to keep that mouth busy."

 

    "Oh yeah?" He accepted a few quick kisses, savoring the sweet taste of her tongue, "You tryin to shut me up?"

 

    "Mmm... I haven't even started shutting you up yet." Crowe smiled against his lips. He hummed at the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest, smirking at the gorgeous brunette when she pulled away.

 

    "You're gonna need something good to shut me up, babe." He was egging her on, and they both knew it. Doing so could only lead to good things, he knew, and that made his heart pound faster.

 

    Crowe didn't say anything, just batted her long eyelashes and stood on the bed over him. He stared up at her, full of wonderment as she braced herself on the headboard and began lowering herself over his face.

 

    "Yes..." He found himself breathing, licking his lips, "Please..."

 

    She hovered over him for a moment, just close enough that when he flicked his tongue out to reach, he barely grazed her cotton panties. He could smell the clean scent of her detergent, mixed with her natural musk. Ramuh help him, he wanted her on his tongue, wanted to taste her until he'd had his fill.

 

    "Godsdamned tease." He growled, shooting a splitting grin up at her.

 

    She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, "Shut up, baby." With that she lowered herself onto his face. His mouth snapped open to drag his tongue between the lips and rub it against her clit through the fabric. He gave a soft moan at the first faint taste of her.

 

    Oh, he wanted more - so much more, but between his bound hands and Crowe's panties, he could only take what was given to him. He wanted to slip the underwear to the side, pull her hips down, and devour her until her thighs shook and she came on his tongue. His dick gave a particularly strong throb at that imagery.

 

    He opened his eyes, realizing that he'd closed them at some point. His previous thoughts were forgotten as he saw the view: Crowe's curvy, but toned waist; one hand on her chest, gently rubbing a hardened bud; her head angled forward so her long hair spilled over her shoulders. Her deep brown eyes were watching him, and upon making eye contact, she bit her lip and rocked her hips down. She looked as frustrated as he felt with the barrier of fabric.

 

    With a small huff Crowe rose, standing once more and tugging her underwear down to her knees and stepping aside to kick them to the floor.

 

   Gladiolus groaned, erection straining in his boxer briefs. "Fuck, Crowe." Short, neatly trimmed hair adorned her mound. The glaive took his breath away every time he saw her bare body. She was a balanced mix of hard muscles and soft curves, and he loved each equally.

 

    Crowe straddled his waist, reaching behind herself to slide her hand under the waistband of his underwear. She gave him several good pumps until Gladio was panting her name and thrusting into her fist. Too soon, the hand was gone and his cock pulsed over and over again at the loss.

 

    Crowe brought the same hand between her legs, index finger dipping in quickly until it was slick, then swirling it in circles around her clit.

 

    " _Goooods!_ " Gladio whined with a growl, writhing under her. She was just teasing him, making him wait. Crowe pulled her hand away and held the coated finger to his lips. Gladio wrapped them around the digit and slurped up the thick, clear fluid. He moaned at the mildly acidic taste that was uniquely Crowe. He wanted more of her.

 

    He got his wish when Crowe stood again and positioned herself over his face. He felt like he was vibrating with excitement as he watched her sex come closer and closer. He could smell her, completely unobstructed by material, and the scent aroused him more than he could ever describe.

 

    Gladio kept his eyes locked on Crowe's face as his tongue caressed her labia. She let out a shuddering breath and whimpered. _Oh, yes_ , he thought, stroking her with more purpose. She was already soaked, and he lapped it up. Gladio's tongue moved with fluid, wave-like motion, massaging her steadily until she was flushed and moaning.

 

    Then, he changed tactics, keeping her blissfully off balance. At first, his arms pulled at the restraints, once more wanting to pull her hips down. Abandoning the effort for now, he lifted his head to suck her clit between his lips, giving it a quick swipe with his tongue. That won him a curse and a shift of Crowe's hips so he could reach her sweet spot better.

 

    She pressed against his mouth more, and her weight felt good on him. Gladio curled his tongue and closed his mouth around her, suckling lightly and creating a perfect little vacuum. The volume and pitch of her moans increased, and at times they caught in her throat.

 

    He tried at the restraints again, feeling them finally start to give. Gladio tugged again and the knot fell apart. His arms were wrapped around her thighs in an instant, pulling her closer. Crowe cried out, throwing her head back and practically clawing the headboard as she started rolling her hips without restraint.

 

    Gladio grunted his pleasure with the turn of events, his body thrumming in ecstasy as the brunette bucked and ground down on his face. His tongue dove into her, savoring the sharp flavor of her vagina and the slick that dribbled from her.

 

    On either side of his head, her thighs shook. He watched with hunger as the body above him trembled and clenched, edging closer and closer to euphoria.

 

    "Oh, _gods_ , fuck me!" Crowe mewled. Gladio let out a throaty growl, eyes never leaving her face. She met his gaze and begged, "Gladio, now - _fuck me!_ "

 

    Gladio moved quickly, lifting her until he could lay her on her back, head resting at the foot of the bed. He freed his arms completely and shed the rest of his clothes. He snatched a condom and lube from her nightstand drawer and set them on the bed for later. He wasn't done with her yet.

 

    He pulled her hand away from where she was fingering herself and dipped his head between her legs to work her clit more. Crowe arched under his ministrations, gripping his hair tightly. She had made him wait, so it was only fair that he repay her in kind.

 

    He worked tirelessly, alternating between the spots he knew were most sensitive for her. He sucked, kissed, and licked her into such a frenzy that he finally had to hold her hips still.

 

    Crowe squirmed, muscles flexing and quivering. Her hands left Gladio's hair in favor of clutching the bed cover. Her whimpering moans came quicker and quicker as her whole body became tense. There was a second of silence, the moment just before the tipping point.

 

    Gladio flicked his tongue, pressed his mouth fully against her sex, and hummed. The slight vibrations were enough to have her tumbling off that edge. He felt her pulse and throb on his tongue at the same moment an orgasmic _scream_  tore through her throat.

 

    He couldn't help rutting against the bed while he gently worked her through her orgasm. Once her cries lowered to small gasps and whimpers, pressed soft, little kisses to her swollen clit, then to her hips. He continued up her stomach, and to her chest, where he slowly drew a hardened, round bud into his mouth. She gave a soft whine, and he released her nipple with a quiet pop. He climbed over her until her face was level with his clavicle. She clung tightly to him while he moved both of their bodies closer to the center of the mattress.

 

    There were no words exchanged, just the touch of fingers on skin, trailing with reverence and warmth. He teased around Crowe's hips while she caught her breath. It stuttered momentarily as Gladio slid his finger between her legs. Her folds were swollen and wet, and his digit slipped inside effortlessly. He added a second and a third after a few pumps. Her body was absolutely ready for him.

 

    Crowe rotated her hips and pushed further onto his fingers. Her eyes were dark and hungry as she lightly bit her plush bottom lip. Gladio leaned down to kiss her, and her lips parted for him. His tongue dipped into her mouth, so she could taste herself on him.

 

    Exploring her mouth languidly, he felt around for the condom and lube. Once in his hand, he parted long enough to tear the foil with his teeth. He prepared himself, rolling the condom on and slicking himself with lube. He pumped himself for a few more moments while he licked and sucked at Crowe's neck.

 

    Gladio rubbed the head of his cock teasingly against her pussy. Crowe huffed in frustration, "Please..."

 

    He smirked and mimicked her earlier words, "All you had to do was ask."

 

    He started pushing in, watching his thick cock disappearing into her bit by bit. Crowe's mouth dropped open in a silent moan, and she squirmed under him. She was so hot and smooth inside, her walls squeezing him deliciously. He groaned when he was fully sheathed, hips flush against her.

 

    He pulled out until just his head was inside her, and with one, solid thrust, Crowe cried out and clambered to find purchase on Gladio's shoulders. He continued leisurely, pulling out and pushing back in while Crowe clung to him more and more. Gladio let out a rumbling moan as her walls fluttered and hugged his length.

 

    Unable to hold off on his own pleasure, he struck up a more rapid pace. As he sped up, he mouthed small love bites over her collarbone before swirling his tongue around a sensitive nipple. The skin around was so soft, so silky smooth to the touch in contrast to the stiff bud at the center. Gladio sucked it between his lips, bringing a free hand up to rub the other rosy bud between his fingers.

 

    For a long while, he kept up the pace, alternating between breasts and fucking deep and hard into her. He did it to the tune of her breathless moans. Crowe spread her legs as wide as possible, urging him to go deeper. At their current angle, however, he couldn't. Reluctantly, and with a frustrated grunt, he pulled his attention away from her flushed and swollen nipples. He pulled out completely, sat on his knees and took hold of her hips. With an effortless tug, Gladio lifted the brunette onto his thighs and bent over her.

 

    Keeping her hips in place, he sunk back into her. Crowe gasped out a curse, her whole body quivering as the new angle allowed him to rub against her g-spot. He wasted no time in picking up the pace again, though this time Crowe was arching and rolling her hips in time.

 

    "More... more-! Gods, _Gladio!_ "  Crowe's cheeks were pink and she had a sheen of sweat on her forehead and neck. Her eyes were unfocused, body moving by instinct and chasing a second orgasm.

 

    He made each thrust strong and deep, making sure every one left Crowe shaking. Suddenly, she let out at little gasp, a little moan, and her muscles began tensing up yet again.

 

    "There! _There!_  Oh, gods... Gladio!" Her voice was quiet and breathless as her fingers gripped and scratched at his forearms. Her breathing was shallow, hitching in her throat, and growing faster and faster. Then she seemed to hold her breath, body arched and rigid.

 

    Her climax cascaded through her, starting with a light twitch and a drawn-out moan. Gladio gave one of his own as her walls squeezed him like a vice rhythmically. He couldn't hold back anymore as he continued to push into her pulsing body. His cock gave a powerful throb and he spilled inside her heat. The blood rushing through his veins drowned out most of their cries of ecstasy. What he could hear was his name being called.

 

    As wave after wave began to ebb, Gladio's lips found her collarbone, kissing softly and whispering her name like a mantra. He rocked his hips slowly and finally stopped, pulling out and rolling them over with shaking limbs. He sat up long enough to take off the condom, tie it off, and dispose of it before lying back down next to Crowe. She was still trembling as she curled into his chest.

 

    "Your tongue should be illegal." She whispered sleepily.

 

    Gladio chuckled, stroking through her long hair, "Glad you enjoyed yourself, babe. Feel free to tie me up again and sit on my face any time."

 

    They giggled together for a few moments and deciding it was time for a quick clean up before going to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
